LADAR (Laser Detection and Ranging) is a sensing technology that determines distances using a laser light source and a corresponding light detector. For example, to measure the distance between a target and the light source, the light source emits light towards the target and is reflected from a surface of the target. The detector, located at about the location of the light source, measures at least a portion of the reflected light. An analysis of the reflected light measured by the detector provides the distance between the light source and the target surface, as well as the position of the point of reflection.
LADAR may be employed to identify objects within a selected area of interest. For example, the laser light source may be positioned above the area of interest and multiple LADAR measurements are made within the spatial extent of the area of interest. With measurements of horizontal and vertical position of the reflected light, a three-dimensional maps of height as a function of position within the area of interest may be generated. These three-dimensional maps (also referred to as point clouds) may be subsequently interpreted to identify objects within the area of interest based upon their shape.
The three-dimensional point clouds created by LADAR imaging systems can be difficult to interpret, however, due to the granular nature of the LADAR data. Accordingly, there exists an ongoing need for techniques that provide improved interpretability of LADAR data.